memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cmdr Ljungberg
--The Doctor 17:28, 14 October 2006 (UTC) Note on MA links Hey great to see you've made some brilliant additions to the wiki, but I just wanted to bring up a point on links to Memory Alpha. If an article title on this wiki matches the title on MA then there is no problem using the template, but if the titles don't match then the should be used to create a proper link. This isn't a moan, just some friendly advice. And more importantly keep up the good work (-:. --The Doctor 12:56, 20 November 2006 (UTC) Lt Cmdr cat Hi, some time ago now the Doctor went through and removed the Starfleet Lieutenant Commanders category as part of the ongoing reorganisation of the categories. If you disagree with that do speak up, but until then could you maybe not reinstate it. -- 8of5 18:38, 10 January 2007 (UTC) WHY?? What was his reason for doing this? I could lump it all into a "Starfleet Commanders" category if that would make everyone happy. I think we should have them categorized. (Cmdr Ljungberg 18:41, 10 January 2007 (UTC)) :Because we have a category for Starfleet personnel, and a lot of characters are seen variously throughout trek at different ranks which means a crazy number of categories for some characters just listing ranks they had passed through at some time. I'd suggest you start a forum topic on it, or bring it up in the existing discussion on the category tree here -- 8of5 18:54, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Changes to Constellation Class Articles I wonder if you could please stop removing the links on some of the Constellation-class pages. These links were set-up to link to disambiguation pages that link to all ships by that name. --The Doctor 21:53, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, just trying to fix dead links (Cmdr Ljungberg 21:54, 25 February 2007 (UTC)) :::No problem. I should have written those disambigs long ago, but other projects sidelined it. Will create them when I have time. --The Doctor 22:00, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for pointing out that we didn't need a "Starfleet lieutenant commanders" category -- i was completely unaware that anyone had discussed it before. I've made sure now to avoid creating categories that were previously disapproved of .. -- Captain M.K.B. 17:23, 5 March 2007 (UTC) No problem Sorry for the harsh words. I had to put a bit of time into that category, so I over reacted when you were changing things. Cmdr Ljungberg 19:05, 5 March 2007 (UTC) minor edits Cmdr, do you think that when doing small stuff like rearranging categorys that youy can check the "This is a minor edit" box? When other users look at the "Recent Changes" page, they have pointed out to me that they tend to use the "Ignore minor edits" function, which is useless if the box hasn't been checked. Thanx! BTW, great work rearranging these categories! i appreciate it! -- Captain M.K.B. 15:42, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Understood Got it. I'm glad to lend a hand in any big project like this. (Cmdr Ljungberg 17:57, 13 March 2007 (UTC)) Edits to Republic links Just FYI behind why I linked to the 24th century Republic instead of the Sovereign class one... although it's noted on the page that it was intended to be a Sov class, there's nothing actually in the novels to support that; additionally, the two pages are mirror duplicates. I noted this on its talk page. I'm not going to revert the edits, but someone else might want to take a look, weigh in on the issue. --Captain Savar 18:19, 17 October 2008 (UTC)